


Happy Valentine's Day

by NerdyNostalgia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day, no s8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNostalgia/pseuds/NerdyNostalgia
Summary: Valentine's Day is quickly approaching and Shiro is worried about what to do for Keith. It's their first Valentine's as a couple and he can't decide what he should do for the occasion, if he should do anything.But is he worrying too much? Wanting to do too much?
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Happy Valentine's Day

Shiro was panicking!

Valentine’s Day was around the corner and he still had no idea what to do for the holiday. It would be the first time he and Keith would be celebrating Valentine’s Day, and he wanted to make it special. The problem was he had no idea what he should do for the occasion, if he should do anything, or if he should get Keith a gift.

His mind turned to previous Valentine’s Day he had celebrating, back when he was with Adam, and they had been a lot easier. Adam had been into the cliched things associated with the holiday so it had been easy to figure out what to do...but Keith wasn’t like that. Keith wasn’t one for the sappy, cliched romantic gestures and he had scoffed when someone had mentioned Valentine’s Day. Maybe he was going about this all wrong and it would be best to just ignore the day all together. But what if Keith was expecting something?

He ran a hand through his hair, for the millionth time that morning as he sighed, struggling to decide on what to do. He wanted to do this right. Keith deserved everything as well as the best that Shiro could provide. He was Shiro’s everything and the love of his life. He had given Shiro everything and it was only fair that Shiro give the same in return. So he wanted to make this Valentine’s Day, their first as a couple, special.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the doors to his quarters open, nor the footsteps that followed. He jumped when a shadow fell over him and he immediately looked up at calmed down when he saw Keith stood beside him.

The man in question gave him a curious look before sitting down, “Everything okay?”

Shiro smiled, hoping it was reassuring, “Of course.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. Shiro sighed, “I may have a few things on my mind.”

Keith smiled and ruffled Shiro’s hair, “I can tell. Your hair only ever looks like this when you’ve been running your hands through it.”

Shiro immediately tried to fix his hair which got a chuckle out of Keith. He felt a blush on his face as he looked at his boyfriend.

“What’s got you so stressed?”

Shiro sighed, he knew that he couldn’t keep this from Keith, “I was just thinking of Valentine’s Day.”

“Valentine’s Day?” That surprised Keith, “What about it?”

“I was trying to think of what we could do for it.”

“Do we need to do something for it? It’s more of a commercial holiday anyway, and its not like I need one day to know, or show, how much we love each other.”

“I know, and neither do I, but it is a good opportunity to do something nice. I just haven’t been able to figure out what.”

Keith leaned over and cupped his cheek, “Shiro, it’s really not a big deal. I appreciate the gesture, the thought, but I really don’t need anything.”

“You deserve something.” Shiro said as he put his hand over Keith’s.

Keith looked to the side, thinking about his options. Shiro waited with bated breath as he stroked a thumb over Keith’s hand. Within a few seconds Keith looked up at Shiro, “Why don’t we go hoverbike racing in the desert?”

“Is it enough?”

Shiro had thought of this before and had deemed it to be not enough. While it was one of their favourite past times, it didn’t feel enough for the day. Keith smiled and leaned in, giving Shiro a peck on the lips.

“I don’t need, or want, anything extravagant. I just need you.”

Shiro felt himself fall even more in love with Keith than he had been before, “You deserve so much.”

“But all I want is you.”

“And you have me, always, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to do nice things for you. It’s the least you deserve.”

Keith smiled. It still blew him away that Shiro put so much thought into what was essentially a nonsense holiday just to make it special for him. He was so gone for this man and every day he seemed to fall more. He leaned back in and kissed Shiro again, this time their kiss was deeper than the last.

“We’ll go hoverbike racing in the desert, for the day.” Shiro said after he pulled away.

Keith smiled, “Sounds good to me.”

* * *

And that is what they did.

Shiro had forgotten the last time he had been so carefree. Feeling the wind rush passed him, the horizon quickly come upon him, and the exhilaration of completing manoeuvrers was freeing in a way. He wasn’t Captain of the ATLAS or the Garrison’s Golden Boy, right now he was just Shiro. That was exactly what he wanted to be.

Keith raced passed him and he smiled as they raced along the familiar cliffs, finally acting their age. They came to a stop at a spot that was both a favourite and nostalgic. They were just in time for the sunset. Keith shook his head, shaking out most of the sand that had gathered in it as they had raced. He stood in front of the hoverbike and took in the same old horizon he had once watched with Shiro, back when he was a cadet at the Garrison. Nostalgia washed over him and while there were things he wished hadn’t happened, he couldn’t deny that he was in a good place now. He took the opportunity to look at Shiro and rolled his eyes when he saw him pull out a basket, no doubt full of food prepared by Hunk.

Shiro caught him staring and shrugged, “Humour me. I couldn’t do nothing for the day, and we need to eat.”

Keith smiled as he shook his head and headed over to the small blanket that Shiro put down on the ground, “You’re such a sap.”

“And all yours, baby.”

That brought a laugh out of Keith as he tilted his head back. Shiro couldn’t help the grin that came to his face as he listened to Keith laugh. He then turned his attention to the food and got it out of the basket. He was telling the truth when he said that he had to do something to mark the occasion. He finished setting out the food and the two sat in silence as they ate and watched the sun set and disappeared below the horizon. It felt good to take a break and just be for a while.

Once they were finished Keith leaned in and rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder. As the heat of the day began to disappear, the stars lit up in the sky and they decided to stargaze for a while. They were in no rush to return to the Garrison and the night was theirs.

After watching the stars for a while the two turned towards each other and closed the gap. They kissed and it didn’t take long for it to get more heated. Pulling away Shiro cupped Keith’s cheek and the two smiled at each other.

It was safe to say that it was a perfect Valentine’s Day, even if it was low-key. Frankly, that was all they needed. Shiro couldn’t help but feel a little silly having worried so much about the holiday, but he still wanted to provide the best for Keith. He loved him so much that he wanted to do right by the man he loved, even if he went a little overboard sometimes. As for Keith, he fell even more in love with the ridiculous man that was his boyfriend. He really didn't need to big gestures or a corporate holiday to know that he and Shiro loved each other. It was shown everyday in a million little ways, and that was just how he liked it.


End file.
